


Earths Young Liaison

by Mira_The_Miraculous



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Outer Space, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_The_Miraculous/pseuds/Mira_The_Miraculous
Summary: Elected as the official Lost Light liaison you start your job. In space far from Earth you get the adventure of a lifetime as you fight evil A.I, a time traveling suitcase, assassin attempts, space pirates, and the DJD.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)/You, Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)/You, Drift | Deadlock & You, Froid/Sunder (Transformers)/You, Helex/Kaon/Nickel/Tarn/Tesarus/Vos (Transformers)/You, Megatron (Transformers)/You, Nautica (Transformers)/You, Nautica/Velocity (Transformers)/You, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/You, Rung (Transformers)/You, Skids (Transformers)/You, Swerve (Transformers)/You, Tarn (Transformers)/You, Ultra Magnus/You, Whirl (Transformers)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Earths Young Liaison

Twitching nervously you breath out to try and calm down. Sitting down at your desk you close your eyes taking a deep calming breath. Hands trembling as you hold the envelope you breath in. You could do this. This is what you’ve been working and training for. What you'd always focused on. This was your dream. This was your future...

You’d always wanted to go to space. Too see the stars and learn about the universe. And now you had the chance.

Being academically gifted and skipping a few grades here and there you now stand with more degrees than you could count and all the know how to become an astronaut and diplomat. You also had all the skills needed to interview for possibly the biggest job opportunity you’d ever get in your lifetime.

After going to NASA’S summer space program for years, having several degrees and internships, collecting emails from professors at your university to prepare, and endless recommendations/ teachers vying for you, you had a chance to become Earth's liaison. You'd venture on the Lost Light and see the galaxy logging all your adventures on the way.

Five years you’d spend on the ship the Lost Light with cybertronians. And that was five years away from Earth learning about Cybertron and it's people was something you desperately needed. You'd learn so much. Gain so much knowledge. Cybertronian culture and writing. Their languages. Their customs. Autobot and Decepticon history. Actual interviews. You'd learn it all and you'd be the first. 

This was it. The moment of truth. The thing that'd decide your impending future.

Opening up your eyes hands still shaking you swallow. You held a folder from NASA and Innerspace communications. Inside was a letter. That letter would tell you if you got in or not. Getting up from your desk you were now pacing your dorm staring at the unopened folder. You were clutching the letter close as you stare at all your packed bags at the door. You had to be prepared, you couldn't wait to leave to explore the galaxy and go where no humans had. Cybertron. You needed to bring everything. Your entire life had been packed into those bags. 

It was millions of light years from Earth but with the Lost Lights technology you'd be able to travel there in a matter of years. You knew there was a chance you wouldn't get the position, that someone older and more experienced would get to do what you'd always wanted. But you felt confident and you had hope. So many people beleived in you and even if they didn't you beleived in yourself. In your abilities. If you didn't get this job you'd find another way to get to space and meet cybertronians. Another way to travel the galaxy.

Closing your eyes you rip the top of the document off taking the letter out. This was it. If you were Denied or Accepted. Peaking at the paper that'd change your life forever, you go into shock before your eyes widen.

YOU GOT IN! YOU WERE GOING TO SPACE!!! YOU'RE GOING TO CYBERTRON!

Cheering as you dance around your dorm room you can’t believe your luck! You're so excited! You still can’t believe your leaving earth and going to explore uncharted sectors of space! You were going to see galaxies. Planets never before seen by humans. You would feel and experience things you never could on Earth. Learn things Earth and humans could never teach you. 

New lifeforms, new exotic plants, new foreign alien food, new cultures and new languages! You couldn't wait for it. You wanted to experience everything. To be the first to do these amazing things. Holding the letter close you slide down your door.

"... I did it... I really did it..." Holding the letter close relief floods you as you smile. You did it. You really did it!

~Timeskip~

It had been a week. You arrived where you were supposed to go and sitting with all your bags you wiggled excitedly in place. This is it. This was happening. You were going to see the universe.

Everything you’d worked for and here you were now. You may be younger than most of the applicants and not as experienced but you worked just as hard for this. Getting up you were with all your bags in the departing bay. The Lost Light was too big to land on Earth without causing damage so you were going to be teleported there. Not only were you the first to be apart of Earths Cybertronian relations program but you were also going to be the first human to teleport!

Watching the scientists work you were amazed at the technology NASA was able to build with Cybertrons help. Ready and suited up in your suit just in case the teleportation went wrong you hum waiting for a signal. You should be scared, there's a chance this could go horribky wrong. That you could get hurt, lost in space, or die but watching people prepare to turn on the portal you only feel exhilarated. The first day of your new life was starting and you couldn't let fear stop you. Not when you'd come this far.

Getting a comm from your superior you stepped back. First they were going to send your luggage. They'd get a picture and confirmation your luggae made it, then they'd send you after. Observing you stood in the safe zone. The portal generator turned on with a loud hum and you saw a green light switch on showing the machine was active. You heard from an engineer friend that the resident geniuses of the ship you were boarding instructed your superiors to make this machine and you couldn't believe how advanced Cybertronians were. You couldn't wait to learn all their secrets.

Getting an order over the comms robots wheel your bags into the portal. You tap your foot figeting as you wait for confirmation that you could go through next. A screen turns on and the Lost Light sends a message saying they’d received your bags and it was safe to board. You smiled at the message that informed you they were excited to meet you.

Taking a deep breath in you turn. All the scientists in the room were watching and News reporters were getting their last pictures in before you turned to leave. This was one for the records. Kids were going to take classes about you someday. Chuckling you smile facing the portal. Whispering one last goodbye to Earth you step on the platform the light of the portal washing over you.

Closing your eyes you feel tingly all over. Your insides twist and it's like your on the worlde widest rollercoaster without a seat belt. 

Opening your eyes your standing in a new place. Stumbling a bit gravity hitting you hard you stand and blink before your head adjusts. Your vision straightens and your sense of heaing floods back. Looking at buzzing machines and tools the size of you everything had fine right. You'd landed in the Lost Lights science lab as per agreement. Head still a bit fuzzy you ignore it as you observe everything around you, eyes sparkling at all the equipment and advanced technology that surrounded you. Taking off your helmet safely since your inside with air you can't believe it. 

You did it.

Your on the Lost Light. Hearing something clank you jolt surprised. Turning you blink before smiling.

Five mechs stood in front of you, each one towerinv over your form but still you can't bring yourself to be afraid. Tilting your head you observe their armor. You hadn't gotten many pictures if the mechs so you try to match names up to their descriptions.

Rodimus had to be the red yellow and orange one he was the captain of this vessel and the one who contacted Earth about this idea.

Ultra Magnus you think was the giant blue and white one, you'd been told he was the Enforcer on board and was the one you'd go to for any questions about rules and regulations. He was also the one you gave reports too despite not being Captain.

There were two more bots, the resident scientists you assumed. There was another bot. White red and black he reminded you of a samurai with his swords. That one must be Drift.

The curious looks of your new supervisors and coworkers entertain you as you smile brightly. You assume you just had the same look on your face observing their equipment and ship.

“Hi you must be Rodimus Ultra Magnus and Drift. I’m (Y/N) Earths liaison. It's a pleasure to meet you!” You chirp excited. Waiting for a response you shift uneasily as they stay silent.

There’s a long pause as you all stare at each other before the biggest bot speaks to you. Ultra Magnus the Enforcer.

“… You're a child." You pause at Magnuses words. His blue optics trail over your small form confused and you blink letting his words sink in. You frown suddenly feeling a heavy weight on your chest as you process his words. A child? He thought you were a child??? You were most certainly not a child. Young sure but how rude!

“I'm not a child." You gently strain as you try to keep your composed smile. “I’m of age and have passed all the health requirements and needs to come onboard as well as mental checks. I have all the recommendations and degreed. I’ve taken and passed all the classes I needed to be here and I’m very capable of the work NASA will be giving me which is mostly filling out paperwork writing some papers on different quadrants of space and observing Megatron as per agreement with Orion Pax. I've also memorized several passages of the Tyrest Accord rules you sent and was the only one able to list off where all the rules were listed in Cybertronain.” You respond nose crinkling. How young did he assume you were? Did he really think so little of the human race he thought they'd send a child to space?

Magnus blinks and is about to open his mouth to retort but Rodimus the captain interrupts him. He had a giant smile and didn't seem off put by your snark at all. A relief since there was still time to send you back. 

“Woah I thought the liaison was going to be boring. But I can tell I’m going to like you!” He states loudly. Ultra Magnus makes some kind of choked mechanical sound and you giggle a bit. Smiling at Rodimuses compliment you hold out your hand.

“I can tell I’m going to like you too Rodimus.” Smiling back at you, you noticed how he caught flame a bit and couldn’t help but chuckle. You were definitely gonna like it here. 

"Where do I start?” You question and you can't help but stand straighter as you realize this was your new life. And you’d make it great because you did it.

You made it to the Lost Light.


End file.
